This is a renewal application for training grant support for the Predoctoral Genetics Training Program at the University of Pennsylvania. The goal of the program is to produce exceptional investigators and teachers in genetics who have a broad background in the field and particular expertise in molecular genetics. We have expanded a graduate education program whose faculty represents the entire University of Pennsylvania genetics community, including various departments of the School of Medicine, Arts and Science, as well as the Wistar Institute and the Fox Chase Cancer Center. The combination of a research-oriented medical school and a strong university base provides excellent opportunities for graduate education in modern genetics. The program obtains substantial financial support from Biomedical Graduate Studies, an institutional organization that coordinates curriculum and student recruitment with other graduate programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Program in Genetics is part of the Cell and Molecular Biology Graduate Group, the body that administers the core curriculum for predoctoral trainees in genetics. After course work is completed, the student must pass an oral preliminary exam that consists of a defense of a research proposal and covers general genetic knowledge. The student then carries out a significant research project under the direction of a laboratory mentor and the advice of a thesis committee. [unreadable] [unreadable] New enhancements initiated within the last four years include a semester long Genetics Principles Core Course, a special biannual research seminar for the predoctoral students appointed to the grant, and an annual formal presentation of the predoctoral students at the Department of Genetics Research Talks. [unreadable] [unreadable] Students are selected for two years of training grant support after they have completed one or two years of graduate education. Thus, we support students who are highly motivated to carry out genetic research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]